FI118
|- | style="text-align: center; background:red"|'Episode chronology' |- | |} The Final Adventure Begins. The Final Frontier! (最後の冒険が始まる。ファイナル・フロンティア！, Saigo no Bōken ga Hajimaru. Fainaru Furontia!) is the one hundred eighteenth episode of Flame Icejin: The New Frontier, and the premiere of its final season, subtitled "Season Burnout". Summary Plot It's the beginning of another perfect day in Townsville. Stu, Brian and Vinny have returned to their home time, Princess Luna has been purified, and everything is back to normal. However, elsewhere, near the Town of Citiesville, a small silhouetted figure watches from his lair, which was formerly Chilled's, saying that Chilled was a fool to leave his fortress behind, and to think he trusted him. Well, now he knows that he was used like a tool. So, not only is it time for revenge; it's also time to take over. With that, he shows a lantern with a white flame in it. At this moment, the sky turns blood red, and the citizens are in confusion of what's going on. Could it be another raid? The figure announces that in one month from today, the entire world will be taken over, and there will be nobody to stop him. Frieza Cold (in the guise of Fred Olizac) watches this from his bungalow, and responds "not if me and my friends have anything to say about it" to himself. He gathers all the active Torrentuff Animals for a meeting. Bubbles had informed her family about this. The Valerosa brothers and Edward declare that it's time they took a stand. Frieza agrees. They have a month to prepare. At this moment, a flash of white light makes the entire team shield their eyes. A strange phone booth decends to the ground, and out of the booth comes two masked figures, with one of them being very recognizable: It's Zero. In Quahog of Stu's timeline, Stu, Brian and Vinny, who have just returned from fifteen years ago, have informed Peter and Lois that they were home. Lois asks Stu if he and the dogs had a good time. Stu answers that they did. Brian adds that his diet is finally over, and he can eat more than "just those dog biscuits". Vinny adds "what Pops said". Peter is glad to hear it, and to know that his own son and dogs have made history. Lois adds that she can call Meg and Chris and tell them that Stu has accomplished in finding the Corona Aurora and the five jewels. However, Lois finds it odd that, to her knowledge, Brian is 23 years old, yet he hasn't aged, and nor has ninteen-year-old Vinny. She adds that dogs aren't supposed to live that long. It must have been some special diet they had. Neither Stu, Brian nor Vinny had the hearts to tell her that both dogs were robots, and that the Corona Aurora had made them real dogs. All she and Peter knew was that they were on an all-dog-biscuit diet. Stu adds that he has wonderful news: his twin brother, Dave, is alive, and all three brought him along with them. Peter and Lois are overjoyed by this, and hug their long lost son. Dave says that it's nice to see them both. Lois asks Dave where he's been all this time. Dave answers that he was brought back to life by an alicorn mare through the use of her magic. Peter and Lois repeat this last word in the form of a question. Now that Dave's here, he places both his hands onto his parents' foreheads, chants a few words, and erases a certain part of their memories. With that, he calls out to someone, telling him it's okay to come in. With this, New Brian enters the living room, greeting Peter and Lois with a smile. The parents are surprised to see New Brian, with Lois asking him where he's been all this time. New Brian answers, in the form of a fib, that he's been exploring the world, and has obtained a new collar, winking to Stu, Dave, Brian and Vinny. Peter and Lois are glad that the Griffin family is whole again. That night, Stu dreams that he, Brian and Vinny see a blood-red sky, and an infant version of Stu, wearing a red shirt and yellow overalls, is standing behind them, holding a black lantern with a white flame. Stu says that it's impossible. How can the infant in front of him still be alive? Afterwards, he wakes up, and sees the phone booth from earlier in the episode descend in the front yard. Zero and the other masked figure ask Stu to bring both Brian and Vinny with him so they can prepare for one more adventure. The boy and dogs get inside the phone booth and are in awe that it has an infinite amount of space within it. Stu asks both the masked figures why he, Brian and Vinny are needed this time. Zero and the other figure remove their masks to reveal both Lelouch vi Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi, both aged seventeen, and they answer that someone from his past is about to take over the world, and they need all the help they can get in order to prevent it from happening. Stu, Brian and Vinny gasp in surprise... Trivia *"Rewrite" performed by Yuma Nakayama and Mikio Sakai (originally performed by Asian Kung Fu Generation) replaces "Mirai Start" as the opening theme. *"Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru" (You look like me) by Chiaki Ishikawa (originally performed by See-Saw) replaces "Tip Taps Tip" as the ending theme, and it focuses on Frieza Cold and his counterparts. *'Eyecatch A' - Zero and Lancelot *'Eyecatch B' - Frieza Cold Events Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Flame Icejin: The New Frontier Category:Flame Icejin episodes